<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you regret coming now? by BrekkersCane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132850">Do you regret coming now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrekkersCane/pseuds/BrekkersCane'>BrekkersCane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Jace and Izzy force Alec to go to a party, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Meet-Cute, halloween party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrekkersCane/pseuds/BrekkersCane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood never liked parties, but as it is, his siblings forced him to go to one. He thought his night was gonna be miserable but then he met Magnus Bane. Maybe his night won’t be so bad after all.</p><p>or the one where I take how my parents met and make it a Malec story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland (also mentioned very briefly), Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned very briefly)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you regret coming now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I have another story. I was asking my parents one day how they met and they said it was at a halloween party that their friends forced them to go to, and then walked 5 kilometers to mom’s home. And me being me, though this was way to book-like not to make a story out of it. So enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec never liked parties, which is why when Jace came up to him and asked (read: obligated) him to go with him and Izzy to a Halloween party, he was very reluctant.</p><p>“Jace, c’mon. I just handed that project in, all I want is to relax for a second.” Alec pleaded though he knew it was a lost cause.</p><p>“Which is exactly why you need to come to this party.” the golden haired boy said, sitting down on the couch in their dorm room, ”Alec, you never come anywhere...ever.” </p><p>“Yes, because unlike other people, I actually care about my grades.”</p><p>“Please..Just this once.” Jace said putting on a pout,</p><p>“I-..Okay, fine <em>just this once<em>.” Alec relented</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hell yeah,” said Jace regaining his energy, and taking his phone out to text someone, probably Clary, Alec thought.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Magnus had finally finished filming the commercial when Catarina called. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hello dear.” he said picking up the phone.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hello Magnus, was I wrong in assuming you were coming to your own party?” Catarina asked mockingly </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He heard noise in the background and assumed she had already arrived at the Halloween party he was hosting.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course not, darling. I’m just running a bit behind, that’s all.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was held up a bit overtime at work to film a commercial because the main actress was late to the set. As the makeup artist, he had to hurry putting on her makeup, while trying not to mess it up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>In the end it had all worked out, but now he was late to the party that, as Catarina had so kindly reminded him, was hosted by him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Going back to the conversation, he assured Catarina he was coming in “just a moment”, before hanging up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Parties were not Alec’s scene. He knew it, Jace knew it, everyone did, yet Jace kept dragging him to them.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jace had called Izzy over to help Alec with his, as he put it “horrible style”. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>After half an hour of arguing, Alec ended up with an outfit that was not what he usually wore, but was as good as it got with Izzy. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Luckily for him, since this Halloween party only consisted of college students that had no time for anything, including finding costumes, everyone had agreed not to come dressed up in weird costumes, though his siblings had told him it’s likely most people will have some crazy makeup on.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Izzy left to get Jace to tell him they were ready which left Alec standing alone in the room, staring in the mirror. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He didn’t admit that usually but he looked good. He had a pretty simple outfit made out of black slacks and a camp collar shirt that was light yellow with green and red leaves over it. The only jewelry he was wearing was the Lightwood family ring. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Izzy had also made him wear eyeliner. He had argued strongly against it but his stubborn sister had won out in the end. It wasn’t that noticeable, but you would see it if you were next to him, talking for example.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Izzy and Jace came back into the room a minute later to get him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When Jace saw him, he wolf-whistled.<br/>
“Damn Izzy, how did you get him to wear that?” he asked giving Alec a once over. “And..is that <em>makeup?”</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Yes it is Jace,” Alec said trying to end the conversation while shoving past his brother to get to the door. “Are you coming or not?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>When Magnus got to his loft where the party was held, there were already a lot of people there. His presence was immediately noticed and people came up to him trying to start a conversation. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He humored them for a second before excusing himself to go find Catarina before she cut his head off for being late.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>When he finally found her in the crowd of people chatting with his other friends Raphael and Ragnor, he prepared himself mentally to be scolded.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Hello Catarina,” he said stepping close to them before nodding at his other friends, “Raphael, dear cabbage.” he said with a slight smile when Ragnor’s gaze turned to him with exasperation.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Magnus,” said Catarina while raising a brow, “Mind informing us why you left us to handle all these people on our own?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Oh dear, Magnus was never gonna hear the end of this.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>When he entered the loft, Alec felt sick. Not sick as in he was gonna vomit, more of “I need to sit down” kinda sick. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He looked around to see if he can find someplace to sit but with so many people around he couldn’t see anything, even with his above average height.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Izzy didn’t give him time to think before she took his arm and shoved him towards the dance floor. “I know what you’re thinking, big brother.” she screamed over the music “I can assure you that if you just try to relax you will be fine.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Alec wasn’t sure if he believed her, but did what she said nonetheless. Pushing his way through the crowd of dancing people, he finally found the snack and drink table. Or bar I guess you could say. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>In the corner of the huge loft, ( <em>How much did this huge place cost anyway?<em> ) was a bar filled with snacks, drinks, sweets, you name it.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Picking up a cup and pouring something that looked like beer into it, Alec went to sit at one of the chairs next to the bar. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Smelling it slightly (he’s heard of people drugging drinks and he didn’t want to risk it) he downed the drink down. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Enjoying the party?” said a voice to his right,</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Alec turned around to look at the person who has spoken only to be stunned. The man to his right was gorgeous. His hair had blue streaks at the tips of it and, from what he could see also had glitter.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The man’s face shone in the light with his blue-gold eyeshadow, sparkled with golden glitter and nude lipstick. He wore black slacks paired with a navy blue suit jacket that would have looked like any other jacket he had seen if it wasn’t for the roses embroidered on his shoulders and at the bottom of his sleeves.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Regaining his wits Alec replied “I suppose so. I don’t go to parties usually but my siblings forced me to come today.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He wasn’t sure why he had told the man the truth instead of lying and pretending everything was fine. Maybe it was because he wasn’t sure he could pull that act off. Or maybe because, for whatever reason, Alec felt like this man wouldn’t judge him.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Did they?” the man hummed “You could have told them no if it made you uncomfortable.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Alec was surprised that this man that seemed to fit in so well with the atmosphere, like he was born to party, sympathized with him.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Trust me, I did,” he said, taking a sip of what was left in his cup, “but they insisted, and I felt guilty ‘cause I never go with them anywhere.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The man, who had been looking the people dancing while they talked, finally turned to him and said, “Well, if you’re here, how about we make the best of it...” he trailed off and Alec realized he was asking for his name.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Alec.” he said putting his cup down and also turning to look at the stranger.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Alec..” the man tested, as if to see how it felt on his tongue, “Is that short for Alexander?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“It is actually,” said Alec caught off guard, “but no one calls me that.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Well, Alexander, I’m Magnus” the taller man said, “Nice to meet you.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Alec smiled the slightest smile before replying, “Nice to meet you too.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>After a few more seconds of staring into each other’s eyes Magnus extended an arm, “How about we go onto the dance floor?” he suggested.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I can’t.” Alec said, with the tone going down almost to a whisper, looking down, “I mean really, I can’t dance to save my life.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He looked up when he heard the other man laugh. “I’ll teach you,” he said, extending his hand even more, as an invitation, “Come on, it won’t kill you.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”<em> Alec muttered but took Magnus’ hand nonetheless and let himself get dragged onto the dance floor. </em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>And the most surprising thing? He realized he wasn’t dreading it.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>An hour later when they emerged from the loft, Alec found he couldn’t keep the smile of his face.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>They had talked about a lot of things, varying from their age, to their major and other things. Magnus turned out to be the same age as him, majoring in fashion, but had a job as a makeup artist on the sets of movies and commercials.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Magnus learned that Alec was studying law and was preparing to take over his parents successful company, L.C.L or Lightwood Corporate Law, when he was old enough. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>His siblings had left just a bit earlier when the party ended with their significant others, but not before making sure Alec was fine, sober and could get back to the dorms safely.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>So now, on the porch in front of the loft were only Alec and Magnus, everyone else having left. Alec had volunteered to stay behind to help Magnus clean up when he learned this was in-fact his party. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“So Alexander, are you finally tired enough to go home or do you want to have another go at it?” Magnus teased him, while waving behind them in the direction of the almost clean loft to emphasize his point.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Nah, I think I’m good,” Alec teased back.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>He and Magnus had clicked that night, becoming very close, very fast, so he felt comfortable doing that.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Well, would you..” the taller man hesitated, “Would you like if I walked you home?” he finished fast as if the words were gonna bite him.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Assuming the worst when Alec just stared at him he opened his mouth to take it back when Alec finally found his voice, “Oh yeah, sure,” he said blushing just slightly, “Sure,” he repeated, “I’d like that.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Alec wasn’t sure what prompted him to say yes, he was usually more careful, but for some reason, he trusted Magnus.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>And so they left, walking towards his dorm room.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Magnus hadn’t intended to fall for the guy. He really hadn’t. But there was something irresistible about Alec, and before he knew it, he developed a crush on the shorter man.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>They had gotten along very well during that night. Magnus hadn’t been a huge believer in love at first sight but he might have to change his mind after tonight.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Alexander was truly something different than any of the other people he had met. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was different about him.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>They were in-front of Alexander’s dorm room when Magnus gathered up his courage and reached out a hand to stop Alexander.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The shorter man turned to look at him, with a raised eyebrow. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I-“ he started his throat starting to feel like it was chocking him, “Would you like,” God, why was he acting like this? He was usually more confident, but apparently seeing Alexander, all his confidence went out the window. “Would you like,” he repeated, “to go on a date with me?”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>There, he did it. Now he had to see what Alexander did in return, praying to God that he was right in the assumption he made about him earlier that night.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“On a date?” Alexander repeated, clearly trying to hide the shock in his voice, “Uh, yeah, sure.” he chocked out.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Magnus’ face lit up, not caring that the relief was evident of his face. “Great,” he said, “Are you free on Sunday?”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Yeah, yeah I’m free.” the blue eyed man replied, the start of a smile on his face.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Wonderful,” Magnus replied, searching for his phone in his pocket, letting out an “Aha” when he finally found it. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>He unlocked his phone and entered the contacts app before handing it to Alexander.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Here,” he said’ “So you can put your number in.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I figured,” Alexander replied with a slight chuckle but started typing in letters nonetheless.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“There you go,” he said when he was done, giving Magnus back his phone, “I also texted myself, so I have your number too,” he hesitated the slightest bit, “If that’s alright.” he added.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Of course it’s aright, darling,” Magnus replied with a smile. “I’ll text you.” he said giving Alexander a gleeful look.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Goodbye, Alexander,” he said, “I’ll see you soon.” he finished with a wink.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“See you soon,” replied Alexander, lingering for a second before turning around and entering his dorm room.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>